Many pharmacies offer drive-thru services for their customers through which customers may drop-off and pick-up prescriptions, medications, and therapeutic products. Conventional carrier car door assemblies typically utilize cars for conveying materials between a customer station and a teller station. The cars generally are for traveling between the two stations via track systems, such as pneumatic tube systems or mechanical track systems.